The aim of this study is to show that beta-blockers improve exercise capacity in patients with severe heart failure and that this improvement acutely deteriorates when therapy with beta-blockers is discontinued. Secondarily, the effects of selective and non-selective beta-blockers will be compared in terms of changes in cardiac hemodynamics, beta receptor density, renal function, quality of life and neurohormonal activation.